


Happy Valentine's

by kurxtokage



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Valentine's Day, ace and yuu are matchmakers (kinda), deuce is so slow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:01:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29405916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurxtokage/pseuds/kurxtokage
Summary: Valentine's Day.Deuce wasn't really expecting to receive anything, nor he was giving anything. It was mostly for couples and such, right? And he didn't even have anyone he liked.Or at least, he hadn't realised about it just yet.
Relationships: Floyd Leech/Deuce Spade
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Happy Valentine's

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to make an one-shot of one of my favourite rarepairs from this fandom. If you decide to read, I hope you like it! Let me know your thoughts in the comments! 
> 
> PS: This is my first time properly writing Floyd so sorry if he's too ooc ;;

Valentine's Day.

Deuce wasn't really expecting to receive anything, nor he was giving anything. It was mostly for couples and such, right? And he didn't even have anyone he liked.

Or at least, he hadn't realised about it just yet.

The classes of the day were over, and Deuce was hanging out with his group of friends at some of the gardens of the campus. That was, until one of the Leech twins approached. Floyd, actually. And he didn't know which of the twins were worse. But oh well. At least he wasn't Floyd's target. That was probably... Riddle.

"Rosehearts-ryocho should be in Heartslabyul."

Deuce spoke up, assuming Floyd would be looking for Riddle to bug him like he usually did. Though now that he mentioned about it, Floyd wasn't approaching the dorm head as often as he used to. Though he soon focused on the eel again, seeing a pout forming on the eel's lips, seeming rather annoyed. Did he say something wrong? The least he wanted was to annoy someone problematic like Floyd.

"I'm not looking for kingyo-chan. And your other friends can leave already."

It was a _friendly_ way (at least to Floyd) to tell them to leave him alone with Deuce. Ace and Yuu seemed to get the hint and walked away. Though they'd still watch from afar, in case Deuce needed help or got in trouble.

"Can I help you in any way, Floyd-senpai?"

For some reason, he had a bad feeling about this. Just―why did Floyd want to talk with him?

"Here!"

The eel handed Deuce a box with chocolates. The first year took it, confused at first. Until he came up with what he thought was the obvious conclusion.

"You want me to give these to Rosehearts-ryocho? I can do that for you, Floyd-senpai!"

"Hah? No, these are for saba-chan!"

"Saba-chan is...?"

"You, of course. You are saba-chan."

Floyd only seemed to be pouting more. But on the other hand Deuce... He felt his cheeks heating up. He wasn't expecting Floyd to approach him to give him something for Valentine's? What should he do?

"T-Thank you, Floyd-senpai. Did you make these yourself? I heard you're good at cooking."

"I made them! Won't you try them? I wanna know what you think of them!"

Deuce nodded and ate one of the chocolates Floyd had made, putting it inside his mouth. "It's so good, Floyd-senpai!"

"I'm happy saba-chan likes it! Ah! Today we have a special menu at Mostro Lounge, I made some cute plates for the day. We also have desserts! So... If you want to come... I'd be happy to see you!"

The eel's cheeks had a dust of pink. He was hoping Deuce to come! So he can slack off work and be with him, of course. But before leaving, Floyd left a kiss on Deuce's forehead. This earning a deep blush on the first year's cheeks.

As soon as Floyd left, Ace and Yuu approached Deuce, who was staring how Floyd walked away. Just... what had just happened?

"Oi, Deuce. What happened? You ok?" Ace questioned.

"I... don't know what happened. He came... gave me chocolates and even invited me to the Mostro Lounge. And then..."

... He kissed his forehead. The more he thought of it, the redder his face got.

"Deuce-kun likes Floyd?"

"Huh―? No? Of course I don't like him, Yuu? I think... I mean, he's cute, handsome and his eyes are really pretty when you look at them but..."

Wait. What was he saying?

"That sounds like you _like_ him, Deuce." Ace teased, nudging him.

"But he's one of Octavinelle's scary eels. There's no way I'd like him."

"So, will you go to the lounge this evening?"

"Should I...? I'm not sure."

Yuu and Ace looked at each other with a knowing smile.

"We have a lot to do, Deuce-kun. We better go to Heartslabyul. Right, Ace?"

"Exactly! Gladly we have plenty of time."

And with that, both Yuu and Ace dragged Deuce to Heartslabyul. Their plan? To do a make over to their friend. Even if Deuce denied it, they believed in the possibility of him liking Floyd. It wouldn't be the first time they had caught him staring at Floyd. Did Deuce really not notice? Their only hope was that Floyd did all the work. Because Deuce seemed _so slow_.

Though they had to admit, Floyd and Deuce would look pretty cute together.

* * * *

A shaky exhale left Deuce's lips as he made his way to Octavinelle. He only needed to walk through the mirror, but he needed to calm himself down. Why was he so nervous? He didn't like Floyd in such a way. Though he never understood why his heart raced when he saw him, or why he thought of the eel so often at times.

Yuu and Ace had fixed his hair, searched for a more formal outfit for him and everything. Even when he kept insisting that wasn't necessary. What would Floyd think of him when he saw him?

_Wait._ Why would he even care about that?

Stepping inside the mirror, he soon appeared at Octavinelle's lounge. Deuce barely had any time to look at his surroundings, for he soon had an eel hugging him.

"Saba-chaaaan! You really came!"

Why was Floyd like this? The first year was already blushing because of such simple thing. Slowly, he returned the hug. And he noticed how warm Floyd's hugs were.

"Y-Yeah, I came. Y-You seem excited about me trying those desserts so I thought of coming. Though I don't have any couple to come with."

"I'd be mad if you had." It was a whisper from Floyd, already releasing him from the hug ―only because Jade was scolding him. "I can be your partner today, yes?" Floyd's eyes looked at Deuce with noticeable excitement, awaiting for an answer.

"I'd love that, Floyd-senpai. But don't you have to work?"

"I already told Azul that I wouldn't work whenever you arrived."

That said, Floyd grabbed the first year's hand pulled him to a free table. Sitting down, Deuce took the menu to see what new products the lounge had to offer. It was hard to choose, since they all looked really good and tasty. Also expensive. But maybe for this once he could afford it.

However, it was even harder to focus when he had Floyd staring at him. It made his cheeks heat up, but eventually, he spoke up.

"W-What do you suggest me to order, Floyd-senpai? I'm indecisive, since everything looks so good."

To that, Floyd's expression seemed to soften. Why was he looking so soft?

"We could share these two? I can assure you they're really tasty."

"Y-Yes, we can order that one. But are you sure you want to share them...? Maybe you wanted something else.."

"I prefer to share it with saba-chan."

Floyd made a gesture to some of the staff and told them what they would order. After that, the eel glanced at the younger male.

"Saba-chan looks nervous. Is it because I scare him?"

"No...! Of course not. I'm happy you invited me, Floyd-senpai. It's just... I never did something like this and... Itseemslikeadate."

"We can do fun stuff later!"

Soon enough, the desserts they had ordered were brought to their table.

"Ahh they look so good!" Deuce beamed, eyes glinting in excitement. Then, he started eating one of their desserts, humming in delight.

Floyd did the same, smiling as he did so. Deuce really looked so adorable when all excited. "Saba-chan, try this. Say aah~" With his spoon, he took some of the dessert and approached it to Deuce's mouth.

Deuce blushed when Floyd said that. He wanted to feed him? So embarrassing! But he obeyed and opened his mouth with an _aah~_ sound, so that the eel could feed him. But this meant he could do the same to Floyd, right? So he gathered some courage and put some of the crepe he ordered in his piece of cutlery.

"S-Say aah~, Floyd-senpai."

Although his hand was shaking a little, because this was embarrassing! But seeing how the eel opened his mouth, he carefully fed him.

"I'm not going to bite or squeeze saba-chan for him to be so nervous..."

"S-Sorry, Floyd-senpai." This was bad. Floyd seemed rather annoyed. But why was he even this nervous? Maybe Yuu and Ace were right and he liked Floyd? How do you even know when you like someone?

Floyd stood up and it was then when Deuce's face grew pale. Did he get so mad he was leaving? But no. The eel simply stood up to sit right beside Deuce, even bringing his chair to do so. A hand wrapped around the first year and he pulled him close.

"Floyd-senpai...?"

There was confusion in Deuce's eyes, for he did not know what Floyd was doing. But the eel smiled at him, and the first year felt calmer, even if his heart was suddenly racing.

"Let's finish this soon, I want to show you something."

Deuce nodded, and rushed to finish what remained in the plates. Sometimes even offering to feed Floyd. When they finished it all, Deuce was about to pay, but Floyd dragged him somewhere else.

"Floyd-senpai? I was going to pay!"

"Nope! You're my guest so I'm paying for it all."

"But..."

"No buts! Just look at this, saba-chan!"

Deuce stopped his steps when they reached the place where Floyd was taking him to. It was a room surrounded by windows which showed the ocean that surrounded Octavinelle. He walked closer to see all the aquatic life shown.

"This is so pretty, Floyd-senpai!"

"Right?" An arm wrapped around Deuce's shoulder to pull him close.

But he soon let go of Deuce, just to make him look at him with a hand on the first year's cheek. And after that... he leaned in to briefly kiss his lips.

The first year froze for the moment he felt Floyd's lips against his own. His face got all red, and when the brief kiss was over, he buried his face on Floyd's chest, to hide from him. His heart was beating like crazy, and it was then when he realised... that _he liked him._

"S-Sorry, Floyd-senpai..."

Floyd was confused for a moment but, taking into account Deuce hadn't even returned the kiss, he assumed his feelings might not be returned.

"What for? I'm sorry for having kissed you all of sudden, but I get it. You don't feel the same way. You can leave if you want."

No... Nono. Floyd sounded hurt. He should have explained himself better.

"I l-like you, Floyd-senpai. That's why I was so nervous before. But it wasn't until you kissed me that I didn't realise. I froze, and panicked a little, so I couldn't return the kiss. I-It's also the first time that someone kisses me.

P-Please, kiss me again..."

Deuce watched how the eel remained silent, and suddenly hugged him. The next thing he felt were him kissing his lips again. But this time the kiss was more intense, and he could feel the eel's feelings through the kiss. He tried to return it, moving his lips against Floyd's, though he was insecure at first, maybe a bit messy. But as the kiss continued, he calmed down a little and tried to put his feelings into the kiss.

That's right... Now that he noticed, he had liked Floyd for a while already. He just didn't notice until now.

When the kiss was broken, Floyd kept on giving little kisses to Deuce's lips, earning soft laughs from the first year. "I like saba-chan. So, so much."

Deuce let his hands cling onto the eel's shirt, for he felt his legs weak, almost failing him. But Floyd carried him bridal style to one of the nearby couches, then sitting him on his lap. "Saba-chan's face is so red, heh~ So cute."

"I-It's your fault my face is so red..." Then he proceeded to bury his face on his chest. It was so unfair. But why, even if his heart was beating so fast, he felt so comfortable on Floyd's lap? The fact that Floyd even started rubbing his back gently made him relax so much.

"I'm going to take you to my room, 'kay?"

Deuce merely nodded, absolutely forgetting that he should return to Heartslabyul. But he'd deal with ryocho the following day. Now he only wished to be with Floyd. He felt how the eel picked him up in his arms and took him to his room. It was messy, but he didn't mind. His bed was comfortable, too, when he was laid there.

"Is it really okay if I sleep here, Floyd-senpai...?"

"Of course. And you can drop the senpai thing. Just Floyd is okay. It might be big on you, but I can lend you some of my clothes so you're more comfortable."

"Thank you, Floyd-senp― Floyd."

Deuce took the clothes when the eel gave them to him, and went to the bathroom to change. They looked so big on them, but it had Floyd's scent.. and he liked it.

"You look cute!" Was Floyd's comment when Deuce returned to the room. He patted his bed so Deuce went to lay there with him. And, as soon as the first year laid with him, he embraced his beloved. Were they now lovers? He wanted to believe they were.

"Floyd?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you for today. I had so much fun."

A silly smile formed on the eel's features, as he squeezed Deuce a little. "I'm glad you did. I love you, saba-chan."

"I love you too, Floyd."

With that, Deuce pecked his lips, before he snuggled closer to the Leech, and eventually let himself doze off. Floyd's arms were so warm that they invited him to fall asleep. That night, he slept with a smile on his face. 


End file.
